the_bgc_fan_madefandomcom-20200214-history
Bad Girls Club: WWE (complete series)
''Bad Girls Club: WWE (season 1; 2002-2003) '''The show is filmed in San Diego, California.' Original Bad Girls Replacement Bad Girls 'Episodes' 'Episode #1, "I Declare War!"' Jackie, "FIGHT ME, B*TCH!" Jackie, Nidia, Molly, and Dawn fought Shaniqua and Jazz. Days earlier... The 10 girls arrived at the house. First Jackie, Torrie and Stacy next, Gail after, after Gail was Trish, then Lita and Molly, finally, Jacqueline, Jazz, and Ivory. Molly got annoyed by Ivory. Ivory borrowed Trish's dress, which ticked Molly off. The girls went out to the club. After a toast, Ivory accidently spills her champagne on Molly's outfit. Molly attacks Ivory and drops her on the floor. The 10 girls was removed from the house. Ivory got upset. Jackie tried to made Ivory feel good. Ivory didn't want to be bothered at the moment, which made Jackie mad. Ivory wanted to talk to Molly outside. Molly refused and pushed Ivory. Ivory punched Molly repeatedly. Molly pulled Ivory's hair. Jackie came around the corner and pushed Ivory to the ground. Molly and Jackie got on top of her and punched her repeatedly. TO BE CONTINUED... 'Episode #2, "From Dusk Till Dawn"' The episode begins with Molly and Jackie attacking Ivory. Jackie and Molly pulled Ivory by her hair and dragged her on the floor. The security held the 3 girls back. Ivory packed her bags and left the house. The following day, Dawn, the replacement of Ivory, arrived at the house. Dawn became good friends with Jackie and Molly. Torrie felt that Dawn was giving her an attitude. Dawn overheard Torrie talking about her in the confessionals room. Dawn slapped her in the confessionals room. Torrie was held back before she can attack. Torrie went to the club with Stacy, Trish, and Lita. When they came back, they were locked out by Jackie, Dawn, and Molly. Gail opened the door for the girls. Stacy, Torrie, Trish, and Lita argued with Dawn, Molly, and Jackie. Jacqueline and Jazz interfered in the argument after being woken up by the yelling. Stacy disses Jacqueline. The episode ends with Jacqueline choking Stacy. 'Episode #3, "Stuck In The Middle"' The episode begins with Jacqueline choking Stacy. Jacqueline was held back. Jacqueline and Jazz started an alliance called "Team Black". Stacy, Torrie, Trish, and Lita started a clique called "Anti-Dirty". Dawn, Molly, and Jackie started a clique called "Team Party". Gail is stuck in the middle of the cliques. Team Party convinced Gail to getting in the group. Gail is good friends with Anti-Dirty so she declined. Jackie argued with Gail. Gail punched Jackie and pulled her by her hair and threw her to the ground. Gail repeatedly punched Jackie. Molly and Dawn grabbed Gail by the hair. Gail kicked Molly and Gail flipped Dawn on the ground. TO BE CONTINUED... 'Episode #4, "Out With A Bang"' The episode begins with the brawl between Molly, Dawn, Jackie, and Gail. Gail was later removed from the house for physically attacking Team Party. Nidia replaced Gail the following day. Team Party convinced Nidia to join their group. Nidia accepted. Anti-Dirty told Nidia to stay away. Nidia didn't listen to Anti-Dirty and she hung out with Team Party. Anti-Dirty found out and got mad. Team Party (including Nidia) sprayed Torrie with Lysol while she was sleep. The rest of Anti-Dirty went to dinner, but Torrie was sick. Torrie charged at Nidia and punched Nidia. Nidia fell on the bed with Torrie. Torrie got on top of Nidia and punched her repeatedly. The rest of Team Party took Torrie off of Nidia. Torrie charged at Nidia again and punched her repeatedly. Jackie grabbed Torrie by her hair and threw her on the ground. Torrie kicked Jackie. Molly and Dawn grabbed Torrie and threw her on the ground. TO BE CONTINUED... 'Episode #5, "The Rise Of Shaniqua"' The episode begins with the brawl with Molly, Dawn, Jackie, and Torrie. The rest of Anti-Dirty arrive at the house and found out about the fight. Trish and Lita yelled at Team Party and Team Black. They yelled at Team Black for not breaking up the fight. Jacqueline got in Lita's face. Lita punched Jacqueline. Jacqueline pushed Lita. Lita grabbed Jacqueline's hair. Jacqueline punched Lita repeatedly. The fight was broken up. Jacqueline was removed from the house. Shaniqua replaced Jacqueline. Jazz was glad and thought Shaniqua can be in Team Black. Shaniqua accepted the offer. Team Party hated Team Black. Team Black went to the club. Team Party stole Shaniqua's clothes. Team Black came back and found out about the prank. Shaniqua approached Nidia. Shaniqua punched Nidia repeatedly. TO BE CONTINUED... 'Episode #6, "Morning Mayhem"' The episode begins with Shaniqua fighting Nidia. Shaniqua was held back. Jazz then punched Nidia repeatedly. That fight was held back. The following day in the morning, Shaniqua and Jazz went to IHOP. When they come back, Team Party was at door. They said that they were evicted and they can't get in the house. Jazz grabbed Jackie by the hair and whipped her on the outside ground. Jazz punched Dawn repeatedly. Shaniqua kicked Molly. Shaniqua punched Nidia in the head repeatedly. The fight was broken up. Jackie got mad. Team Party went inside. Jackie wanted round 2 with Jazz. Jazz dropped Jackie on the ground and punched her repeatedly. That fight was broken up. Jackie got extremely mad. Jackie broke the house door, ruined the house plant, and broke the car windows. Jackie was removed from the house for ruining property. 'Episode #7, "You've Been Warned"' The episode begins with Terri replacing Jackie. Dawn, Nidia, and Molly is left to compete with Anti-Dirty and Team Black. Team Party asks Terri to be in their alliance. Terri refuses and tells them that Anti-Dirty warned them about them. Team Party got mad. Every girl went out to the club. At the club, Team Party ignored Terri. In the limo, Terri asked Team Party why did they ignore her. Team Party got into an argument with Terri. Nidia attacked Terri. Terri punched Nidia repeatedly. Team Party attacked Terri. TO BE CONTINUED... 'Episode #8, "One Night In Paris"' The episode begins with the brawl with Team Party and Terri. The limo took the girls home. Terri decided to leave the house after the brawl. Team Party celebrates her exit. The girls find out that they're going to Paris, France. When they arrive, they become great friends and everyone is made up. Team Party has a secret alliance. All of the girls go out to the club. Nidia gets into an argument with a stranger. Nidia slaps the stranger. The stranger throws her on the ground and attacks her. The fight is broken up. The girls go to the hotel and find out that Nidia is removed from the house for getting the first hit. Nidia has a tearful goodbye with Dawn and Molly. 'Episode #9, "Too Nice For Too Long"' The episode begins with the girls going back to San Diego. Molly and Dawn yells at every girl. Molly pushed Trish. Trish grabbed Molly's hair and flipped her on the ground. The fight was broken up. Dawn calls Stacy boring and she throws her suitcases in the pool. Stacy finds out and kicks Molly. Molly and Dawn attacks Stacy. Molly stomps Stacy. Dawn punches Stacy. Stacy decides to leave the house after the brawl. Torrie finds out and says that she was too nice. Torrie punched Molly repeatedly. TO BE CONTINUED... 'Episode #10, "Y2-Bad Girl (1 Hour Season Finale)"' The episode begins with Torrie fighting Molly. Torrie was removed from the house. Shaniqua, Jazz, Molly, Dawn, Trish, and Lita find out that they will have a photoshoot. The girls have a photoshoot. Until, Gail, Ivory, Jackie, Jacqueline, Stacy, Trish, Nidia, and Terri returned to the house for a day for the photoshoot. After the photoshoot, the girls left. Dawn and Lita gets into an argument. Dawn grabbed Lita's hair and punched her in the head. Lita punched her in the face repeatedly. The fight was broken up and Dawn was removed from the house. The following day, Trish finds an email from Jazz and Shaniqua stating that they left because they were better than Bad Girls Club. Tension heats up when Lita and Trish gets in an argument at the club over a guy. Back at the house, Trish kicked Lita in the face. Lita dragged Trish down the stairs. TO BE CONTINUED AT THE REUNION... 'Episode #11, "The Reunion"' The girls reunite at the Reunion. It's hosted by Perez Hilton. Trish and Lita fights, Ivory gets attacked by Molly and Dawn, but the girls realize that fighting doesn't make you a bad girl. ''-This is the first and final season for Ivory, Jackie, Jacqueline, Molly, Dawn, Jazz, Nidia, Shaniqua, and Terri.'' ''-Lita and Trish returned in 2006 for their final season.'' ''-Gail returned in 2009 for 3 more seasons.'' ''-Torrie continued for 3 more seasons.'' ''-Stacy returned in 2006 for one more season.'' ''Bad Girls Club: WWE (season 2; 2004-2005) Original Bad Girls Replacement Bad Girls Bad Girls Club: WWE (season 3; 2006-2007) Original Bad Girls Replacement Bad Girls Bad Girls Club: WWE (season 4; 2008) Original Bad Girls Replacement Bad Girls Bad Girls Club: WWE (season 5; 2009) Original Bad Girls Replacement Bad Girls Bad Girls Club: WWE (season 6; 2010) Original Bad Girls Replacement Bad Girls Bad Girls Club: WWE (season 7; 2011) Original Bad Girls Replacement Bad Girls Bad Girls Club: WWE (season 8; 2012) Original Bad Girls- (Nickname Changes) Replacement Bad Girls- (Nickname Changes) Bad Girls Club: WWE (season 9; 2013) Original Bad Girls Replacement Bad Girls Bad Girls Club: WWE (season 10: All Stars; 2013) Love Games: Bad Girls Need Love Too 'The show features six girls from previous seasons, battling it out for love.' Bad Girls Club: Rivals 'The show features 8 pairs of rivals from previous seasons, battling for $100,000 for each of the rival.'''